Catching her Mad Prince
by Ikaru Sentinal
Summary: Kaguya has been living in The Mad Prince Seeu's floating castle for a bit over a month now and has grown to love the quiet, mysterious man. But he is somewhat emotionless, and doesn't understand the simple concept of human contact, can she win him over?


Disclaimer: I do not own Planet Ladder or the characters here within

AN this is just a cute fluffy little oneshot, sorta an apologee for not updating anything for so long. Hope you guys like it. I am not planing on continuing, but if people want, I may.

**

* * *

**

**Catching her Mad Prince**

Kaguya wandered aimlessly though the wide, dank, deserted halls of Seeu's floating palace. Her footfalls, soft though they were, echoed loudly and repeatedly off of the walls. She was lonely, and didn't have any idea of what to do with herself. She wanted someone to talk to, anyone!

But what she wanted the most; was to get Seeu to open up. He hardly ever spoke to her, and hardly ever of his own accord. If she asked him enough questions, he would answer her, but his voice would be flat, emotionless. And his emotions were locked up so tightly that he might as well have been wearing a mask for all his expressions varied. The only emotions she saw him display were confusion, annoyance, or disquiet when he was deep in though.

She wished she knew what was troubling him, but he never spoke about himself. She had been here for almost a month now, and she was falling in love with him she feared. But although he did whatever she asked of him, she knew that all she was to him was an annoyance.

And anytime he started to open up, verbally or emotionally, he 'shut down'. That made her more depressed every time it happened. But she couldn't blame the handsome man for his past. It wasn't his fault he had grown up without even the most minimal of human contact.

Kaguya sighed sadly and wandered about some more before shuffling to the 'living room' as she had dubbed it, where she had woken up when she had first been brought here. She shook her head slightly and fell onto the couch face down.

Unbidden, his strong, mysterious face floated into her mind, his long red hair tied up in a ponytail, and his strong body decked in black. With a groan she hid her face in one of the pillows on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up so saw that Seeu was standing in the doorway, staring at her blankly, looking confused,

"Seeu? Are you ok? Do you need something?" She asked him, worried, as she hurriedly scrubbed her face free of dried tears with her small delicate and pale hands. He simply stared at her for several moments and turned in a single fluid motion and left.

Feeling severely gypped and suddenly developing a backbone she leapt to her feet and brushing the numerous wrinkles out of her simple dark blue skirt, she hurried after him.

When she got to the door way she was very startled to find him nowhere in sight. She stood there for several moments, and then gathered her long skirt in both her hands as she ran lightly down the hall to the right. She knew where he was. His lab. He always went there at times like these.

She hurried down the hall, losing her breath after several minutes, but she didn't stop or even slow. She was going to confront Seeu once and for all, before she lost her nerve. She was already starting to doubt her decision, but she kept going.

Soon she reached the hidden staircase, and taking several deep breaths to try and calm her frayed nerves, she closed her eyes and burst though the door and started running down the very long flight of stairs. She had to slow inevitably because she gained a terrible pain in her side, but clutching her hand to her side, she managed to keep at a fast walk.

Finally she reached the bottom of the stairs, and to her delight she did indeed see Seeu standing in the middle of the large room; a room filled with halo contactors and many several types of machines.

But to her chagrin she tripped as soon as she laid her eyes on him, and with a shriek she tumbled down the last several stairs, landing in an undignified and ungainly heap on the ground with a cry of pain.

She lay there dazed, unable to move. She vaguely heard what sounded like heavy footsteps, and before anything could register to her pain clouded mind, she was covered by a shadow.

Slowly lifting her head she saw to her surprise that Seeu was kneeling in front of her, his face blank, but a flicker of something in his vivid, dark eyes.

Blushing madly she scrambled backwards and she tried to get back to her feet, but winced, realizing that she had twisted her ankle.

She fell back down on her butt and started fuming about her horrible luck, while Seeu moved to inspect her ankle. She blushed again but let him.

He stood up and left her for a moment before returning with some strips of cloth in his hands which he used to bind her ankle. He was about to get back up and leave her, but she grabbed his hand with both of her own, and held him there. She was terrified about how he would respond to physical contact, and she fervently hoped that he would not shut down.

He looked at her, his eyes blank but swallowing her fear she decided to speak to him.

"Seeu….Ummm….thank you…" She said softly, losing her nerve at the last second as she released his hand and struggled up to her feet. She was ashamed of herself but didn't know what to do so started limping back to the stairs. Before she could move more then ten steps, she felt her feet leave the ground.

She gasped and turned her head only to see that Seeu had picked her up bridal style and was carrying her up the stairs.

He wasn't looking at her, and he was still not showing any emotions, but he was touching her! She was so elated that she almost hugged him, but she couldn't bear to be so forward, and he would most definitely shut down and drop her if she did.

They reached the living room after several minutes, in complete silence but for his footsteps and her breathing.

He placed her on the couch and turned to leave. But once again she reached out and grabbed his arm. He paused and turned to look at her.

"Stay with me? Please?" She pleaded softly. He stared at her for what seemed an eternity, and just when she thought he was about to leave her, her sat down next to her.

"Why do you want my company?" He asked her quietly in his deep flat voice. She didn't know what to tell him, so stared at her fingers for several tense moments.

"Because…I….Because…..I…..I'm lonely…I want someone to talk to." She answered him finally, scared of how he would respond. He looked at her in confusion.

"You can talk to Gold or Meshie and Gaviesu…" He made it a comment, not a question, but she treated it as one anyways.

"Well…yes…and I love talking to them, even though Kagami doesn't really answer…but…" She paused…unsure of how to continue. He stared at her and taking a deep breath she continued. "I…prefer your company Seeu…I….feel very strongly….for you." She continued, blushing and playing with her fingers.

When she turned to look at Seeu to gauge his reaction, she was chagrined but not all to surprised to find that he had shut down. She fought the urge to cry and giving a sniffle she got to her feet, unsure of what to do.

But before she could move, he had fallen to the side and now his head was resting on her lap. She was startled, but she enjoyed their closeness, and to the chance to play with his hair.

He woke up after an hour, but by that time she had fallen asleep, falling to the side and when he sat up it woke her up. She sat up and was distraught to see him get up and leave. Sighing she decided that they would never be; and she started trying to entertain her self by counting the tiles on the floor.

She kept losing count because her mind kept thinking about Seeu. After several hours of pointless nothingness so got up and walked slowly down to Seeu's laboratory. She found him there, sitting against the wall. He looked over at her at her entrance, and she cautiously sat down near him.

"I…came to apologize about my forwardness earlier Seeu-san…" She said softly, staring at her fingers. She looked up to see that he was staring at her, with a strange expression on his face.

She decided to scoot closer to him, but returned to attention to her fingers. She was startled when she felt pressure on the side of her head, and whipping her head around, she saw Seeu staring at her, his fingers sliding though her thick black hair. She blushed and turned away.

"Why do you do that?" He asked her, his voice almost cold. She was shocked. What did he mean?

"What?" She asked.

"You grab my arm and tell me to stay, and sit close to me, but if I get near you or touch you start acting strange and turn away? Why are you teasing me this way?" He clarified, his voice still cold, but now laced with confusion.

She stared at him, and licked lips suddenly gone dry.

"I'm….not….I….Seeu…I….I'm just embarrassed, I don't mean to make you think I'm leading you on….I…I love you…and I want you to…open up to me…and be able to accept my love and not be too emotionally…that you shut down all the time…." She babbled nervously, her eyes down cast. She felt his hand slide though her hair and reach around to the back of her head and she turned her head to face him. His eyes seemed softer, and his head was tilted to the side.

He looked like a child, a curious child. She found it absolutely adorable. She to a chance, and threw her arms around his shoulders. Much to her delight after several moments of inactivity, his arms came cautiously and tenderly around her waist, as he hugged her close.

That was her first step in catching her Mad Prince Seeu.

* * *


End file.
